Insomnia
by Maetel
Summary: A one shot between Minako and Kunzite. Sequel posted - I Can't Stay Away. A mix of the Sailor V manga and Sailor Moon anime.


Title: Insomnia  
Author: Maetel  
Rating: PG13/M15  
Summary: Inspired by the songs "Insomnia" and "I Can't Stay Away" by The Veronicas. A one shot between Minako and Kunzite.

No one ever told her a side effect of remembering would be insomnia. Well, not insomnia. She could sleep if she ever chose to instead of fighting it nightly. She was tired of the nightmares, so instead of having them, she put up with just being tired. The fight had gotten easier. Especially, on nights when her parents were going out, not that they paid much attention anyways.

She'd snuck through the window and leapt down the height of her three story flat. She landed softly on the ground, her powers easing the blow to her heeled feet.

"Artemis would have a fit if he saw me using my powers for sneaking out," she snickered quietly as she thought of her feline guardian.

He'd gone out for the night as well. Minako never asked why. She simply figured he was out acting like a normal Tomcat. He was used to her creeping out. She lied to him, saying she was going on patrol. He recognized the lie, the smell of cigarettes lingering on her skin and in her hair. They both had to do something to get through the stress caused by the Dark Kingdom, since neither could do anything until they got back to Japan.

She let her Sailor V appearance fade and took a deep breath at the loss of power she felt. The young woman looked down, checking out her outfit. A short, low-cut, black and white dress that stopped at her mid-thigh and a gray blouse with the top two buttons undone to reveal generous cleavage. Her bangs were held back by two little black barettes. She had used her compact to make herself look a couple of years older than her 14 years.

She walked the two blocks to the latest teen night club quickly, shivering at the bite in the air. She'd only been there once before and felt herself compelled to return.

Flashing her ID to the bouncer, a grim faced man who towered over her 5'2" frame. Fortunately, the compact did it's job, making her look old enough to pass for the 16 years stated by her fake ID. Teenagers were allowed, but there was still a limit.

Minako sauntered in, hips swaying unconsciously with each step. The blonde stopped when she saw him standing at the bar, talking to the blue haired figure behind it. Her gaze locked immediately with his lilac one, and a slight shiver raced down her spine. She swallowed hard at the intensity of the feeling of his eyes boring into her.

She grinned seductively and let her eyes flicker to the dance floor before returning to him. A small smirk crossed his olive toned face, making her knees weak.

With a grace inspired solely by his presence, Minako made her way into the mad throng of pulsating bodies. Her own lithe frame moved to the primal rhythm permeating the song filling the room. It wasn't very long before she _felt_ him draw near. He pulled her back against him, pressing the length of her against his front, loosely. His hands were splayed out against her stomach and hip, guiding her to move with him. She felt anything but clothed when his hands rested on her so possessively.

His hair brushed against her cheek as he leaned his head down to nuzzle her throat. His silver locks mingled with her own as he breathed against the side of her throat. She could barely register what he said as her memories crashed into the forefront of her mind. Memories of a much more intimate embrace and a dance older than either of them imagined. She felt a long forgotten warmth pool in her center at the images flashing unbidden in her mind.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her, despite the way his body reacted to her presence.

The smell of her was intoxicating, like sakura petals on a spring wind. The feel of her body against his left him exerting a good bit of self control.

For Minako, however, the words struck a familiar chord. Those had been the first words he'd spoken to her in their past lives. When she'd guarded Selenity and he, Endymion.

"Then make me go," she said, almost repeating the same response she gave then. The only difference was the throaty whisper that was her voice.

Kunzite shivered at her words and the way she turned against his body as she spoke. He looked down in to the cerulean eyes of the enchantress whose body sang a siren's song specifically for him.

"I don't want to," he stated, his hands coming to rest, one on her lower back and the other resting on her firm bottom, fingers toying with the hem of her skirt where it had ridden up as they danced. Her pulled her flush against him, one leg slipping between her own, eliciting a soft gasp from the young woman before him. She could feel his reaction to her pressing against her lower abdomen.

He couldn't understand how she drove him to act this way. The shitennou rarely let his body reign over his mind. Complete control at all times had been his strength. That was until he saw her hauntingly familiar eyes. Eyes that filled his nightmares. Eyes in which he needed to see something other than betrayal, and tonight, he was creating the inspiration for a new dream. However, his lilac gaze was ripped from her nervously desirous look as her delicate pink tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"What are you doing to me?" he groaned softly, his head lowering to hers slowly. He _needed_ to taste her.

"Reliving a dream," she whispered as she closed the gap between their lips.

Her lips were warm, so very warm. And his were urgent, the simple taste of her proving to have been the catalyst for an explosion within him. He tilted her head back for a better tast of her honey flavored mouth.

A shiver ran through the both of them as she tried to gain some sort of leverage against his muscular frame. Unconsciously, she pressed herself a little harder against the thigh between her own. She moaned softly at the feelings coursing through her. She needed more than just their dance. And as they danced, he started to realize just how far this would go if he allowed it.

Gods, in one night, he found himself wanting to take the petite woman he held so close. No one had ever elicited such a reaction from him, and it left him breathless. He only held himself back as he caught the signs of just how innocent she truly was. The way her fingers trembled as they tangled in his hair; the hesitation as she slowly parted her lips beneath his as his tongue silently pleaded for a deeper taste; the gentle, unconscious rocking against his leg as instinct took over the small blonde. He had to get away before they went too far. Before he willingly tossed aside his loyalty to Beryl so that he could give the world to the stranger for one night in her arms.

With more willpower than he anticipated, Kunzite pulled himself away from her. He watched as she almost fell without his support but caught herself. He watched as she moved to fix her skirt, which had ridden indecently high.

"That was highly improper of me," he muttered just above the roar of the music.

"Don't leave me tonight," she pleaded. He shook his head, tearing his eyes from hers.

"It wouldn't be right of me. I'm-" he stumbled oved the next word, unaccustomed to saying it. "-sorry."

"Will you be here tomorrow night?" she asked.

Kunzite backed away without answering. There was no need. He'd return just for the chance to see her again, and he had a feeling she knew it. He had a feeling that she knew the only thing rivaling his desire to touch her was the desire to see her again.

She watched as he disappeared into the crowd and shivered. She could have cried at the familiar look in his eyes. The way loyalty and lust warred in his beautiful gaze. She didn't know if the war would end this time, however, as there was no prince and princess to bind them. Just a queen willing to sacrifice everything for her own selfish desires. Minako refused to give up however. She'd return the next night, knowing that she'd instinctively fight sleep once more for him. Once more for a chance to chase a dream once lost.


End file.
